The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and apparatus of fluid handling for suppressing noise and heat, as well as for enhancing cable management. In particular, the present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for handling air in the suppression of noise and heat, in addition for enhancing external cable management for use with computer systems.
As computer systems become more complex they require more electrical power and consequently generate greater amounts of potentially damaging heat. Typically, the heat is removed by fluid handling devices as through the application of blowers or fans that are generally installed on the back of the computer system chassis. In many situations, the blowers or fans are installed in parallel through the computer chassis for providing sufficient quantities of air for cooling the system. For instance, a group of smaller fans tend to be used for directing air from the power components of the system to a relatively low pressure outlet. An exhaust fan is also used and is operable for providing a relatively high pressure outlet duct for directing heated air from the chassis interior to the ambient surroundings and this usually located adjacent the low pressure outlet. One potential for problems arises because of the desire to provide additional acoustical attenuation from the application of acoustical attenuating covers. For systems with air moving devices of different sizes and pressure capabilities, the restriction from the additional acoustical material often results in a pressure build-up which can cause the weaker air moving device to reduce its air flow, stall or even reverse flow. Of course, this impacts negatively on overall system cooling. Additionally, there are efforts to further reduce workplace noise; especially given the trend of so-called open space office environments. This has led to an interest in converting standing servers and future releases of server models to so-called workstations that satisfy noise criteria for the workplace.
Without the ability for successfully controlling heat and noise in a computer system, the latter may be less desirable than otherwise desired; especially in workplace environments wherein sound and heat issues are of significant importance.
To overcome shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and apparatus for handling fluid flow in a computer system for suppressing noise and heat, in addition for enhancing external cable management for use with computer systems.
A method adapted for handling fluid flow through a computer system including a fluid handling system internally of a computer chassis of the system, wherein the fluid handling system provides at least first and second outlets having corresponding higher and lower pressure flows with respect to each other; the method comprising the steps of: separating the higher and lower pressure flows from the first and second outlets externally of the chassis by providing at least a closure assembly having separate passages for each of the first and second outlets.
In an illustrated embodiment, provision is made for providing a cable management system within the closure assembly for effecting at least, in part, separation of the high and low pressure flows, and wherein the cable management system supports and positions one or more external cables from the chassis so as to allow one or more external cables to pass therethrough form one separated passage to another.
In still another illustrated embodiment, provision is made for suppressing noise adjacent an inlet end of the fluid handling device within the computer system through at least an acoustical insert assembly including noise attenuating material.
In still another illustrated embodiment, provision is made for a computer system comprising a computer chassis and one or more external cables extending from the chassis. The computer system includes a fluid handling system internally of the chassis and comprising at least first and second fluid outlets having corresponding higher and lower pressure flows with respect to each other; the method comprising the steps of: separating the higher and lower pressure flows from the first and second outlets externally of the chassis by providing at least a closure assembly having separate passages for each of the first and second outlets. In another embodiment, the system provides for removably mounting the outlet assembly to the chassis. Also, an acoustical insert assembly is preferably mounted within an inlet opening of the fluid handling system for attenuating noise at the inlet.
In still another illustrated embodiment, provision is made for an apparatus adapted for use in conjunction with a computer system having a chassis and a fluid handling system providing at least first and second outlets having corresponding higher and lower pressure flows with respect to each other. The apparatus comprises a housing assembly attachable to the chassis. Included in the housing member are partitions that form at least a pair of first and second fluid passages. When the apparatus is mounted to the chassis each of the first and second passages cooperate independently with the first and second outlets for maintaining separation of the first and second pressure flows. In yet another illustrated embodiment, provision is made for a cable management system being mounted within the housing member for positioning and supporting one or more external cables. In yet still another embodiment, provision is made for the cable management system as noted above having a segment, in part, separating the passages, and for supporting and positioning one or more of the cables so as to extend therethrough and communicate with the passages.
It is, therefore, principal aspects of this invention are method, system, and apparatus for providing significant improvements in the suppression of heat and noise particularly for computer systems.
It is an exemplary aspect of the present invention are method, system, and apparatus for providing significant improvements in fluid handling of fluid handling systems within a computer system for suppressing heat and noise.
It is another aspect of the present invention are method, system and apparatus for providing noise suppression at both inlet and outlets by easily mountable devices.
It is still another aspect of the present invention are method, system and apparatus for providing a cost effective solution for not only suppressing heat and noise, but in achieving management of external cables in a highly compact construction.
It is an aspect of the present invention is for providing, in addition to the foregoing fluid handling management, the management of one or more external cable devices. In still another exemplary aspect of the present invention the cable management system is integral with a portion of the fluid handling system.
It is still another aspect of the present invention for providing a method, system, and apparatus that suppresses noise and is easily inserted into hard file bays.
It is still another aspect of the present invention for providing method, system, and apparatus easily converts a server to a workstation that satisfies noise issues.
It is still another aspect of the present invention for providing method, system, and apparatus that is highly adaptable across a wide variety of computer systems.
It is still another aspect of the present invention for providing a method, system, and apparatus that is serviceable and recyclable.